Don't Let Me Go (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of Don't Let Me Go from Shrek the Musical. Song: * Don't Let Me Go Song From: * Shrek the Musical Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Rover Dangerfield: Hey, hey, hey! You gotta let me go with you. * Littlefoot: You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. * Alvin Seville: Donkey! * Ash Ketchum: No, no, no! Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak. * Maui: Just hear me out! I might surprise you. * Mamoru Chiba: I'll be a friend, when others despise you. * Mushu: Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the mopin'. * Timon: You need a pal! My calendar's open! * Oscar: I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested. * Max Taylor: I'll bail you out, when you get arrested. * Scooby Doo: I got your back, wha-wha-what, when things get scary, * Ord: And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy. * Artemis: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Ohh-ohh-ohh-ohh. * Hercules: You need me. You need me. * Buzz Lightyear: I'll treat you right, and never act shoddy. * Basil: If you kill a man, I'll hide the body. * Courage: What do you say? You're not responding. * (Wart's Surprised Face) * Danny: I think we're bonding! * Quasimodo: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Ohh-ohh-ohh-ohh. * Bugs Bunny: You need me. * Simon Seville: You and me, we belong together. * Mickey Mouse: Like butter and grits. Like kibbles and bits. Like yin and yang, sturm and drang. Like eng and chang, attached at the hip. * Thomas O'Malley: But not an old lady hip that might break. I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake. * Johnny Bravo: Like Cupid and Psyche, like pop rocks and Mikey. We'll stick together like that Velcro stuff. I'm the fuzzy side; you'll be the spiky. * Dongwa Miao: Oh! Like little kids and pajamas with those funny things at the bottom, you know, feeties. Like donuts and, oh, what goes with donuts? Donuts and diabetes. * Ranma Saotome: Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. * Genie: Hold me, hug me, take me, please. * Ron Stoppable: Na-na-na-na-na-na, please don't let me go. * Sebastian: I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you. * Louis: Don't let me go, go, go. * Chip: Don't let me go. * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (@2003 Universal) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle; @1984 Hanna Barbera) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak; @1999-2005 PBS) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon and the Mattress; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Looney Tunes (Rabbit Rampage; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Mickey's Delayed Date (@1947 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Noir Johnny; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Bearing Up Baby; @1989-1990 Disney)